Star Wars The Planet of Chaos
by Jedi Master1
Summary: Cool lightsaber action
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

When Jedi Masters Rei, Wimps, and Jami were apprentices they went on a very dangerous mission with their masters. On this mission all three of their masters died and only the apprentices survived. When this happened the council decided that they were to train the apprentices themselves. So the apprentices trained with Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, and the rest of the council. These apprentices powers grew so strong that they rivaled the ones of the council. Ten years have passed and the council has asked the, now Jedi Masters, to return to the planet where their master were killed, because the planet is now on the brink of civil war. Now the Jedi must decide whether they are to return to a planet, with so much pain, as Guardians of Peace.

The door hissed as Jami entered the training room silently. She saw Rei training with his lightsaber. He was blindfolded and there was a least ten training droids. The Jami felt Rei fall into a deeper concentration of the Force. Then Rei swiftly destroyed all of the droids in less then 20 seconds. Rei then felt Jami presence. 

How are you? Said Rei.

Ok! said Jami. "You've been putting a lot of practice with that" she said as she looked at the polished lightsaber, which always looked like new.

"Come on, we have to find Wimps, the council wants to talk with us." Said Jami.

"I'll meet you by the lake". Said Rei. He then left to his quarters to change tunics. Then he went to the lake where Jami was at. 

"Let's go look by the Thousand Fountains to look for Wimps" said Rei. There they saw him in a deep state of meditation. It was exactly ten years since their masters had died. While they were al affected, Wimps was affected the most, since he had spent more time with his masters. 

"What's going on? Said Wimps as he opened his eyes. 

"The Council wants to see us" said Jami.

"Then let's not disappoint" he said as he swiftly got up and lead the way.

"Grave danger, there is" said Yoda

"Yes we must proceed with caution" said Master Mace. "we know that this pains you but you are the only ones fit for this mission."  
"Then we accept"

"Then May the Force be with You"


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

            Rei was piloting for this mission. When he had to go to the restroom, Jami stole the controls of a nice black sleek ship. She then put it a top speed and went through the planet's traffic. Rei already knew what was happening. 

"Jami! I am the pilot, not youuu!"

Just then he felt when Jami went into a vertical dive.

"Rei, you worry too much". She said as she got up and gave Rei back the controls. His face was green.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom again"

Jami just grinned and sat down as the landed on the planet Cosmic. 

"There it is", said Rei. Rei was waiting for the docking master to tell him in what part he had to dock. Wimps was just silent. They docked and began the arriving procedures. They all checked their survival gear and went to the governor's house. This all seemed familiar. It seemed just like 10 years ago. They walked to the house, since it was close. 

"Morning Governor", said the Jedi as they bowed.

"Morning" said the Governor. 

"Please tell me. What to do you really need from the Jedi?" said the Jedi.

"I need protection"

"Why?"

"The elections for governor are coming up and candidates are popping up from everywhere"

"But isn't that what's suppose to happen in democracy?" asked the Jedi

"Yes, but it is not suppose to be personal, see in the campaign candidates discrete other candidates. So this gets other candidates mad and they take the laws in their own hands."

"So, why do you need protection?"

"Well since I am the residing governor, the new candidates want to make sure they can win. So, they are treating me to resigning, but I can't allow that see, that would show weakness in our government and I cannot allow that"

"Oh, we see." The Jedi knew that they had to talk to the other candidates.

"We'll see you later". The Jedi left to talk to the other candidates. 


End file.
